1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display devices include liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light-emitting display devices (“OLED”s), electrophoretic displays (“ED”s), surface-conduction electron-emitter displays (“SED”s), vacuum fluorescent displays (“VFD”s), etc.
Display devices may be used for mobile apparatuses such as smart phones, tablet personal computers, lap-top computers, digital cameras, camcorders, and personal digital assistants (“PDA”s), and electronic apparatuses such as desk-top computers, televisions, outdoor billboards, display devices for exhibition, dashboards for automobile and head up displays (“HUD”s).
Research into display devices having a relatively thin profile has been conducted. Particularly, various shapes for reducing the overall thickness of a display device have been suggested.